Camera
by Tsuby
Summary: Hi.' [YOU LEFT ME WITH ONEECHAN ALONE SHOPPING.] Did she really think he wouldn't take revenge for his ROOM! [Do you know WHAT she MADE me TRY ON?] His face was emotionless but inside he was laughting hysterically. [CloudxTsubasa] [Don't read!]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH/Disney/FF Characters and what not. _**Only** _Tsubasa (who is based off of me actually for some reason).

Um….read my other KH fic and you'll know who Tsubasa is. This is stupid and I have know effing idea why I wrote it. By the way, Leon is with Aerith, Sora is with Yuffie, slight hint of Roxas x Kairi and Namine is with Axel (though they aren't mentioned). They're hints that Tsubasa & Cloud had sex. Gee…don't I have a corrupted mind? And this was inspired by a Clouffie fic that I read. That's all. I guess I just had a fangirl mode over Cloud. And for some reason I made him a bit perverted -,-U This sucks. I was in a really weird mood today. Okay, NOW that's it...I guess.

"I don't really care for flames and you don't have to review but it would be HIGHLY appreciated."

Oh. HAPPY EASTER (though this will probably be up when Easter is over or something…)!

* * *

Mako blue eyes blinked at the medium brown ones glaring at him. If Yuffie saw their position… she'd never, NEVER let them forget it. Permanently. The ninja had taken a liking to taking pictures of everything since she had gotten that damn digital camera from Sora for her birthday.

"Hi."

Hi…Hi? Hi! HI! Was that ALL HE WAS GOING TO SAY TO HER? How her hands itched to strangle his neck, hidden by that awesome red cape that reminded her of Vinnie.

"You left me with Onee-chan."

"…So?"

"Let me rephrase that. You left me with Onee-chan ALONE."

"Again: so?"

"YOU LEFT ME WITH ONEE-CHAN ALONE…SHOPPING!" He smirked inwardly. Did she really think that he wouldn't take his revenge upon her after what she DID TO HIS ROOM!

It wasn't a fond memory. Let's just say…it was WHITE, PINK, and FLUFFY.

Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do you know WHAT she MADE me TRY ON?" His face remained emotionless but inside he was laughing hysterically. She sighed…what Aerith had made her try on then buy was not pleasant. Let's just say it was SHORT, TIGHT, and BLUE.

It was too revealing for her tastes, he thought, as she explained what it looked like, evidently very…bold comparing to what she wore now – knee length dark grey skater shorts, a black tank top, a sleeveless zip-up hoodie-thing like her little brother's and ankle length steel-toe black boots with bright neon laces that would rival Selphie's yellowness and eyes. Even her bubblyness to shoot.

He bit back a groan. How he would've loved seeing her in that…but like he would ever tell her that. She would "Choun darou" his ass violently right back to Hades.

"Then Roxie just HAD to have spotted Onee-chan the moment I came out to show her and he started gaping at me as if he was Flounder…then he asked me out on a date and…I said yeah…" Huh? Come again? A date with ROXAS? Maybe he should've stayed. No…not maybe. He should have DEFINITELY stayed.

"I should go get ready actually. I'll see you later?" She stated/asked, getting off of him and his bed.

"Maybe."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "HMPH! BE THAT WAY!" He smiled slightly as she stomped out of his now completely white/pink/fluffy-free black bedroom.

* * *

He was a bit angry when he hadn't found her in her white and red room which had and orange bed (which clashed a bit horribly). Probably sleeping with Roxas and he scowled as he glanced down the hall at the checkered door which lead to Roxas' room.

His eyes were closed when he entered his room, wincing as he felt the gash on his arm stretch when he moved to use the door handle. Damn Leon. Why had he even agreed to spar with him anyway? Oh right. He was pissed off at Roxas.

When his eyes opened they showed surprise, as he saw her sleeping form on his bed, wearing one of his shirts (which was WAY to big on her since it went to her knees and always fell off both of her shoulders. Damn she had nice shoulders), tangled in the sheets.

"Hey."

She shot up immediately and fell off the bed. He chuckled lightly and her sleepy eyes glared at him.

A slight smile broke out from him again as she was struggling to untangle herself (nice legs). Annoyed though because once she did untangle herself, she left the sheets on the floor and came over then flicked him on the forehead then went and flopped on HIS bed.

"Bitch."

"Thank you!"

He cast Cure on himself, not wanting to get blood on his bed, before dropping his sword and cape on the floor carelessly and removing his shirt and kicking off his boots.

"Get off." She didn't budge. Did he mention that he was REALLY tired from his spar and it was HIS bed? Poked her stomach. Glare.

"I said get off." He sighed when she simply rolled over, giving him just enough space next to her. Hey, his bed wasn't made for two people. She smiled widely as he plopped down next to her, knowing she won that one.

"He said he liked me but I told him I was in love with someone else. He was cool with it though then said he kinda had a crush on someone, blushing. I told him Kairi liked him and it deepened." Her voice was amused. "So, how was your spar?" He ignored her question.

"Love? Who?" He felt kind of mad/jealous that she told Roxas she loved someone (since she always told HIM everything and nobody else) but was relieved somewhat at her feelings with her beloved 'Roxie'….somewhat because he was worried about the person who she was in love with.

"You."

She said it matter-of-factly, as if it was the most simply obvious thing in the universe. He sat up and stared at her.

"Since when?"

A mysterious smile played on her lips as she sat up as well, brown hair falling over her bare shoulders. Damn shirt and damn her for having such nice shoulders. Did she know who alluring she was – how VULNERABLE she was to him right now? He decided that she's too… too what? He didn't even know.

"Since I found you." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Always riddled replies with this one. She blinked, surprised as he pinned her down, lips pressed against her ear. Intense much?

"You know, you really need stop while you're ahead." Her lips smiled against his as they roughly devoured hers.

* * *

She sighed against his ear as his head lay in the crook of her neck. He played with her fingers with his.

"Tired?"

"Mm." He smirked.

"You're wearing that outfit tomorrow." That one she told him about. It was quite a blunt statement, she mused.

"Oh? That was quite random. Who made YOU the boss, huh?" She teased, smiling slightly as his lips brushed against her neck.

"Well since I was on top…" She blushed heavily and tapped his head of spiky blond hair lightly.

"Ecchi!" But she kissed him.

* * *

Yuffie and Sora ran for their lives as Tsubasa chased after them.

They had taken a picture of them in a 'cute predicament' as Aerith had called it. Leon sighed but couldn't help but tease Cloud who was blushing lightly.

Never give Yuffie or Sora a camera. Ever.


End file.
